


No Exit: A Reimagining

by TheseArePeople



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e20 No Exit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseArePeople/pseuds/TheseArePeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the scene in “No Exit” (5.20) in which CJ and Donna are locked in CJ’s office during a White House crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exit: A Reimagining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinninginfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/gifts), [notabadday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabadday/gifts).



              Donna stares down at the bag of trail mix, choosing a few pieces. The White House has been crashed for what seems like ages, but the gnawing guilt of taking Jack’s place on the CODEL is all she can think about. She offers the trail mix to CJ as she asks, “Did Josh know he could only send one person?”

                “On the CODEL? Probably.”

                “He said he was sending me so I could report back to him and Toby on meetings and what they were talking about.”

                “Oh! This is carob,” CJ exclaims, spitting a bite of the trail mix into the trash can.

                Donna smiles in acknowledgement and continues, “I just don’t know how much I can report if I’m in the copy room.”

                “Fitz is gonna fill them in.”

                “Sure,” Donna pauses, her frustration building as CJ continues to flip through the binder. “I just don’t know why Josh told me that—,” she stops herself, shaking her head and letting out a small laugh. “Whatever.”

                “The Israeli embassy is going to give you four people, so for that leg of the trip you can sit in on a couple of meetings,” CJ informs her.

                “Really?”

                “Mm-hmm. Page 12,” CJ says, handing her the binder. She tries to read Donna’s face. It doesn’t give much away, but it’s clear that this isn’t what she was expecting from the CODEL.

                “Great,” Donna says, flipping the page. “That’s great.”

                After a moment, CJ breaks the silence. “Donna?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Is Josh giving you enough opportunities?” Donna looks up in surprise as CJ continues, “It seems like you wanted to do more on this trip.”

                “This trip is a great opportunity. I just feel bad that I’m taking Jack’s spot.” She means it, but she can’t stop thinking that Josh made her role on the trip sound much more important than it seems to be. 

                CJ thinks for a moment as Donna picks through the bag of trail mix. “You know, if you ever wanted to leave this job, you’d be qualified for jobs in the private sector with more responsibility and higher pay.”

                “It’s the White House,” Donna responds, passion evident in her eyes. “People dream of working here, and I’m lucky enough to say that I do. This job…it means a lot to me.”

                CJ doesn’t miss a beat this time. “I know it does. Anyone who watches you work can see that. I just think Josh can be…you know. He’d do anything to keep you—for so many reasons, including some we probably shouldn’t go into—but I’d hate to think that he held you back.”

                “I can’t imagine leaving the White House. Where would I go from here?”

                “Anywhere. You could go to lectures and symposia and look for opportunities with non-profits. Don’t underestimate your potential. You know more about the inner-workings of politics than most members of Congress. I wouldn’t be surprised to see you on the Hill one day.”

                Donna smiles at that. “Representative Moss. I like the sound of that.”

                “It does have a nice ring to it,” CJ comments, leaning back in her chair. “My point is that you’re talented, Donna. You can do anything. But if you want to stay here, no one would blame you. I just wanted to make sure you don’t feel stuck. You’re certainly not the only one who could be making more money and working fewer hours in the private sector, yet here we are, locked in an office until further notice—all for the pleasure of running the free world.”

                Donna laughs. “At least we have our formalwear and fishing poles. But thank you, CJ—that’s really nice of you to say.” She pauses, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear. “You know, I’ve always planned to go back and finish my degree eventually. I don’t know. Maybe I’ll do that after this term. All I know right now is that I’m not done here.”

                “Well, there’s no shortage of work to be done here, that’s for sure,” CJ replies with a sweeping gesture. “I think it’s good that you’re going on the CODEL. Don’t worry about Jack. We’ll send him on the next trip. You can get as much out of this experience as you’re willing to invest, and knowing you, that’ll be a lot.”

                “I really hope so,” Donna says with an optimistic smile. Maybe that was Josh’s intention in sending her on the CODEL—he, of all people, would know that she would go beyond her assigned task. But the reason behind it doesn’t matter to her as much as making sure she takes advantage of every opportunity on this trip. She takes a handful of trail mix from the bag. “Carob?” she offers, extending her hand to CJ.

                “I’d rather starve in here!” CJ laughs, pushing Donna’s hand away. “After all these crashes, you’d think I would’ve remembered to restock my snack drawer.”

                “‘White House Press Secretary Refuses Carob; Starves to Death.’ That headline will hurt us with the carob lobby.”

                “Can’t please everybody,” CJ says with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
